This Time
by RomansBride
Summary: This is a series of one shots about WWE superstars and their relationships with each other or OCs.Every story deals with domestic violence on diffent levels there may be death in one or more of the stories in this series as well. The title was inspired by the song This Time by Celine Dion listen to the song while reading it fits. Some stories contain M/MF/F AND M-PREG
1. Dean leaves

_**DEAN LEAVES**_

As Dean sits up in his hospital bed he knows that he has to end his relationship with Ryback before he ended up dead but he is afraid Ryback was right and that no one would ever love him or even want him because he was worthless and stupid. The next morning he leaves before Ryback has a chance to come pick him up and he goes to the only people he knows can keep him safe Roman and Mark. When he gets to their house he tells them that Ryback has been beating him for the past 2 years of their 3 year relationship and that he can't take it anymore they tell him that he is welcome to stay and that they will keep Ryback away from him. The next day while they are packing up Dean's thingsin the apartment that he and Ryback share the other man came home and started going crazy."Dean you can't leave me I'm sorry I won't ever hit you again babyboy!" Ryback yelled as he grabbed Deans arms. "You've told that before and this last time I was pregnant and you killed our baby I can't do this anymore I done!" Dean yelled pulling away from Ryback's grip.

 _ **One Year Later**_

Dean has moved into his own place and he was also dating Mark's brother Glen and their relationship was growing in leaps and bounds everyday and even tho they argued Dean never had to hide his opinion due to fear of being hit. When Glen had found out about how Ryback had treated him he vowed he would never make Dean fear him in any way. Dean had just come home from the doctor and he was so happy to share some special news with his boyfriend that he didnt check the peephole before opening the door when the door bell rang. Dean was in shock when saw Ryback standing there. "Ryback get out you will never make me your little foot stool again because Glen has shown me true love and happiness so you can never take me back to that dark point in my life!"Dean yelled "Dean you have no idea the hell I go thru without you and if I can't have you no one can!" Ryback yelled as he pulled a gun on Dean. Glen pulled up into the driveway when he saw the gun he tackled Ryback and after they fought over the gun for a few minutes it went off and Glen pushed Ryback's dead body off him. While they were at the police station Dean was sitting nextto Glen holding his hand and he said "I hope I don't have to have this baby while you're in jail." "Babyboy you're pregnant?" Glen asked as he hugged Dean."Yes I'm two months already and the doctor told me today I was gonna make you dinner and tell you tonite." Dean said Once the cops heard everything they decided not to charge he walked Dean into his house he dropped down on one knee and said"Dean Ambrose I love you do me the honor or being my husband?" "YES!" Dean yelled.

 _ **Seven Months Later**_

Dean and Glen welcome a healthy 8lb 6oz little girl they named Skylynn into the had a quick court house wedding when Dean was five months pregnant."So Mr. Jacobs now that you've had our daughter we can plan a real wedding."Glen said kissing Dean's cheek. "Sure."Dean said as he smiled at all gained by leaving Ryback behind.


	2. Kane's Defender

_**Kane's Protector**_

When you think of Kane you wouldn't ever think that he needed to be protected from anyone but the truth is at one point he needed to be saved from a very real threat named Mickey James because not only was she physically abusive towards him but she was mentally abusing him also. Kane was so ashamed of being bullied by a woman who was smaller than he was. The only person that knew what was going was his brother Undertaker who was going to get his baby brother away from that bitch even if he had to kill her but he had one new trick up his sleve. One monday night during RAW Taker was sitting in his locker with Koi (a new diva in training that had a major crush on Kane) when his brother came in with a hand print on his face meaning that Mickey had slapped him again for whatever reason or for no reason at all."Kane did she hit you again?" Taker asked "Yes but it was my fault this time she told me to let her know ahead of time if you wanted to hangout and I forgot." Kane said looking at the floor. "That's not cool hitting is never the answer except in the ring."Koi said When Kane looked at Koi he was instantly crushing on her. "Hi I'm Kane." Kane said as he extended his hand. " I know. My name is Koi, like the fish I'm Taker's new valet." Koi said holding on to Kane's hand longer than necessary. Once RAW was over the trio went out to dinner and Kane was really enjoying himself until he looked to his left and saw his girlfriend Mickey James making out with Zach . So he walked over to their table and said" Mickey why are you cheating on me I do any and every thing you ask of me and you continue to hurt me. I'm done we are thru." Koi paid the bill so they could leave the resturant quickly. "Bro it's okay you were too good for her anyway and she use to beat the crap outta you I was close to killing that bitch ifshe put youin the hospital again."Taker said trying to make Kane stop crying as they drove to the hotel."She abused you Kane that's crazy."Koi said from the backseat. "Why because I'm such abig guy and she is so small I don't hit women so I just let her do what she wants to me because I love her!" Kane yelled. " No it's crazy cause you seem like a great guy from what your brother has told me and no one deserves to be abused by someone they love. "Thursday night on Smack Down Koi was backstage coming from make-up when she bumped in to Seth Rollins who began to yell at her til Kane and Taker came around the corner and Taker placed a hand on her shoulder. When it was time for Kane and Undertaker's match Koi came out with them dressed in all black when their opponets Eric Rowan and Luke Harper came out the match was going the brother's way and once they won Mickey came down to the ring and was begging Kane to take her back he said no so she slapped him and Koi tackled her and began to unleash a flurry of right hands on her until Undertaker pulled her off and then Koi broke free and said" Stay away from my team Mickey or you will answer to me and I don't know what mercy is." Once they got backstage Kane hugged Koi for defending him. Later while Kane and Undertaker were trying explain to Koi why StarWars was awesome Kane got a pic of Mickey and Zack in bed together so Koi took off her top and Kane's shirt then tookher skirt off too and sat on Kane's lap took a pic and sent it to Mickey with a message that read: Glad you're having fun cause so are we. Once Koi put her clothes back on Kane kissed her passionately and they broke the kiss when Undertaker said" You guys are doing it backwards." On RAW that monday Koi was hyped to face Mickey James until she got a picture message of Kane coming out of Mickey's trailer shirtless. When Koi went down to the ring she used her anger at Kane for going back to an abusive woman against Mickey and as she was about to pin her AJ Lee came outta no where used a chair to knock Koi out but Naomi wasn't going to let them take Koi out she ran down and took both girls out Kane ran down to the ring and lifted Koi and took her to the trainers roomand when she woke up he told her how Mickey just changed the time stamp on an old picture. So when Thursday came Koi went down to the ring with Naomi and they beat Mickey and AJ Lee and when Koi was in the ring celebrating the arena went dark when the lights came back on Koi had Mickey set up for a tomstone and Kane had Zack set up for the same so the both pulled off at the same time Kane kissed Koi and when it was over the arena went dark again when the lights came back again the couple was gone and all that happened two years ago now Kane and Koi are married and Mickey is retired cause she couldn't stand to see how happy Kane and Koi were.


	3. The Viper Bites Back

_**The Viper Bites Back**_

Randy was sitting in his car dreading heading into thehouse because no matter what he did it was never enough for AJ she was so demanding and he couldn't take the pressure much longer and his body was still sore from when she beat him with the broom for not having dinner ready when she had told him to. Randy slowly walked up to the house and whenhe opened the door he saw his girlfriend sitting on the couch with her best friend Paige and their other friend Dolph. "Randy I'm going out tonite so don't worry about dinner not that your cooking is all that great anyway."AJ sneered. Randy just walked to the bedroom and began to get undressed and then he took a shower and put on a t-shirt and some sweat pants. After AJ left Randy sat on the couch and watched some television when AJ came in she was drunk and Randy knew it was gonna be rough so as he tried to help her get ready for bed she called him foul names and then she began to punch and kick him once he had her calm and in bed he went tothe bathroom and cried because he didnt know why love had to hurt so much. The next day was Randy's day off so he was cleaning the kitchen when the phone rang and since AJ was out he answered what the woman on the other end said chilled his blood and he finally had enough. When AJ walked into the house Randy was sitting on the couch with his arms crossed and AJ said"What's your problem asshole?" "AJ tell me you didnt plan on killing our baby cause the abortion clinic called and said that they needed to know if you wanted an earlier appointment but since I didn't even know you were pregnant I told her to call you back."Randy said as tears slid down his face. "It doesn't matter cause any baby that you make will be a little weak bitch just like you!" AJ yelled before Randy grabbed her by the throat and slammed her against the wall and said" You aren't worth the jail time I'd serve if I killed you so bitch get your shit and get outta here before my friends get here cause it's my turn to be happy and that doesnt include you."

 _ **Two years later**_

Randy is can't get in the house quick enough to see his boyfriend Cody and their sons Austin and Dallas since they were adopted out of Texas. Meanwhile AJ is working as a dishwasher where he boss berates her daily. Karma is a real bitch sometimes

 _ **A/N CFOTakeover don't know if this is what you wanted so let me know**_


	4. Miz's Last Dance

_**Miz's last dance**_

The Miz was a really popular male dancer and he made his boyfriend/manager Hunter tons of money but it was never enough to keep Hunter happy it seemed the more money he made the more Hunter accused him of cheating. Hunter had already sent Miz to the hospital a total of nine times that year. One night Miz was getting ready to hit the stage when Hunter came bursting into the room and said" Who the fuck is Roman and why is he requesting you by name for a party?" "I don't know Hunter I swear maybe he's heard of me from the customers."Miz said as he backed up against a wall. Miz showed up at the address for the party. When Roman answered the door and showed him into a room where his ex boyfriend Dwayne was. Miz was so shocked at seeing him that he nearly passed out. "Come to Daddy babyboy I miss you and I know what Hunter's been doing to you and I'm putting an end to it."Dwyane said as he grabbed Miz's hand. That night Dwayne and Miz made love and when Miz didnt come home Hunter left so many threats on Miz's voicemail that it was full within an next night when Miz's music queue came up he danced and then he left the stage and Hunter grabbed him by the thorat and was about to punch him when he heard a gun cock near his head he let Miz go and turned to Roman, Seth, Dean, and Dwayne standing there. Roman, Seth,and Dean all had guns trained on him." When Miz leaves here tonite he won't be returning and if you come after us you will die

 _ **Six Months Later**_

Hunter was found dead in his shot himself after his stripclub shut down once Miz retired.


	5. Cleaning up Punk's Mess

_**Cleaning up Punk's Mess**_

Randy was walking by AJ Lee's hotel room when he saw heard CM Punk yell out "Bitch are you stupid you know I hate garlic and yet you add it to everything and you wonder why I'm breaking up with you." "Punk please don't leave me I will do anything I love you."AJ begged as Punk walked out of the room. Randy wanted to tell AJ that he was in love with her but he knew she had to get a certain straight edge superstar out of her system. The next day at the gym Randy saw Punk laughing and flirting with Paige who was rubbing this in AJ's face so Randy walked over to AJ and kissed her hard and deep. AJ wanted to fight the kiss but the look that Punk had on his face made her hold off on fighting and then she realised that Randy was pouring his heart into this kiss and she started to melt into the kiss. When Randy broke the kiss AJ had to hold back a whimper. Randy left the gym with a smile on his face because he planned to have AJ skipping for good reason. Later that night Randy was heading to catering when he saw Punk slap AJ and say" So you're Randy's whore now. Bitch you belong to me until I say otherwise!" Randy grabbed Punk by his collar and slammed him into a wall and then he said" AJ is free to do as she wants if I see you touch her or hear you yell at her I will beat you within an inch of you life and then have Hunter fire your sorry ass. Am I clear?" "Crystal." Punk whimpered before wetting his pants. AJ saw this and she laughed so hard that she had to lean against a wall and catch her breath. Randy cupped her face in his hands and kissed her. They ended up going to Vegas a week later and getting married.

 _ **A/N This was for CFO Takeover**_


	6. Seth's Crush

_**Seth's Crush**_

 _ **A/N FORCED INCEST HINTED AT**_

I'm the current WWE champion and I can have everything I want but Kali. I see her with her brother Kofi and her boyfriend Big E she's the only member of The New Day that people really like and seeing her smile is like seeing spring after a long winter. One night as I am leaving the arena I hear a moan and a cough so I turn around and I see Kali laying on the ground beat up. I put her in my car and rush her to the hospital. When she wakes up the doctor comes in and tell her she's pregnant and to be careful. I tell her she can stay with me and she will be safe cause The Authority has her back. That night on Raw she follows me out while she is wearing a cute little bussiness suit and I tell the world she is my assistant everything is going great until The New Day Comes out and Big E says" Kali you need to come home and see the light." Kali replies with"I saw the light so I decided to buy in and do what's best for me." "Kali get you little ass up here now or else!"Kofi yelled "She's not going anywhere with you guys."Kane said on the big screen. A match between The New Day and myself with Kane and Randy Orton was set up. During the match we we were dominating we won and as Kali was about to come celebrate with us when Paige came out and hit Kail with a chair and then kicked her in the stomach repeatedly. Kane grabbed Paige and choke slammed her. Once we got to the hospital it was too late Kali had lost her baby. Kofi and Big E came to see her while Kane and I were there and I heard Kofi tell her"If you would've come home you would still be pregnant but you don't listen so when you get you mind right and come home you have to be punished by both of us." "Get the fuck away from her. You are really sick enough to help this bastard beat your sister." I yell " He's helped me rape the little bitch too." Big E laughs."Get out cause I'm done with both of you Big E we are over and Kofi you're dead to me." Kali said. Two months later Kali is back on Raw and she is in the ring with Paige once Kali beats her using the RKO Big E tries to slide into the ring and Kali curb stomps him. When Kali got back to the locker room Hunter said "Kali you can't just go around curb stomping people." "He had Paige attack me knowing I was pregnant." Kali said that night BigE and Kofi found themselves being betrayed by Xavier Woods who was Kofi's boyfriend. We were at the hotel and Kali came to my room and said"I'm so in love with you I've wanted you for a long time but you never saw me." "You're all I saw I want to spend everyday of my life with you." I said before I grabbed her and kissed her deeply. "I trust you to take me apart and put me back together minus the pain" Kali said as she took her clothes off. We made love and she's been by my side ever got married 6 months later and she had a baby a year later and The New Day was fired right after our wedding.


End file.
